Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II
Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces IIé um jogo de tiro em primeira pessoa desenvolvido pela LucasArts baseado na franquia Star Wars lançado em 9 de outubro de 1997. É a continuação de outro jogo denominado Star Wars: Dark Forces, trazendo de volta o mesmo estilo de jogo e os personagens envolvidos nele. É o primeiro jogo que permitia controlar um personagem Jedi utilizando poderes da Força e um sabre de luz. O Jogo foi muito bem aceito pela crítica. Possui filmes entre as missões bem elaborados, com atores reais e cenas emocionantes. Ao todo, são 21 missões, com diversos tipos de dificuldade: lutas com sabre de luz, fuga de uma nave em queda livre e outros diferentes e inovadores conceitos em 3D.Também é o primeiro jogo da série a trazer a possibilidade de jogar pela rede. =Texto Inicial= Esta é a introdução do jogo (traduzida para o português),que, da mesma maneira que acontece com os filme da saga, aparece em rolagem: Desde a destruição da segunda Estrela da Morte, a Aliança Rebelde comçeou a ter dificuldades para a instauração da Nova República. Vendo isto como uma oportunidade de conquistar a Galáxia, novas forças armadas rivais nasceram. Dentre delas, destaque-se os Sith. Seu líder, Jerec, está a procura do Vale dos Jedi. Com este lendário campo de batalha desaparecido, ele poderá ter um poder jamais calculado capaz de destriur a paz e a justiça na Galáxia. =História= O modo single player traz o personagem Kyle Katarn, um mercenário a serviço da Aliança Rebelde que apareceu no jogo predecessor.O jogo possui a possibilidade do jogador escolher a qual caminho irá percorrer, podendo ir para o Lado Negro da Força ou para o Lado da Luz. Um ano depois dos eventos do filme O Retorno de Jedi Kyle está a procura de seu pai Morgan que teria sido assassinado por um Jedi chamado Jerec. Kyle recupera com o robô 8t88 um disco que só um andróide em sua antiga residência,em Sulon poderia ler. thumb|Kyle Katarn, principal personagem do jogo Lá descobre, através de uma mensagem de seu pai gravada no andróide, a existência do Vale dos Jedi. Ao acabar a mensagem, o andróide entrega um sabre de luz a Kyle, começando assim, a trilhar seu caminho pela força. Após um momento de reflexão, Kyle decide ir atrás de Jerec, que, junto com seus comparsas pretendiam tomar posse do Vale dos Jedi, um local que concentra o poder de muitos cavaleiros que já morreram. Durante a perseguição, ele enfrenta os comparsas de Jerec que também são cavaleiros Jedi e vai com Jan Ors até o planeta onde está o Vale dos Jedi, para enfim derrotar Jerec. Como foi dito anteriormente, o jogo possui finais diferentes dependendo da escolha do jogador. Se escolheu o Lado Negro da Força no final ele se torna o Imperador. Se escolheu o Lado da Luz, termina esculpindo um monumento para o seu pai (ver mais na parte "Por trás das cenas"). =Participações= Até a sua data de lançamento, não existia algum jogo que levava personagens, locais, veículos e criaturas em uma quantidade considerável a uma tela de PC. Em Jedi Knight, sua abrangente diversificação "massificou" a jogabilidade do jogo, tornando-a menos repetitiva. Personagens thumb|Jerec, o líder dos Sith que correm em busca do Vale dos Jedi *Boc Aseca *Picaroon C.Boodle *Gorc *Duno Dree *Jerec *Kyle Katarn *Morgan Katarn *Maw *Jan Ors *Qu Rahn *Sariss *Yun Criaturas *Drugon *Dragão Kell *Mailoc *Cyc Aquático Dróides *8t88 *WeeGee *Gonk droid *Dróide Médico *Droide de sonda *Dréide Rato *Dróide Sentinela Mark IV *Série R *Remotes Jedi Treinning Espécies que Aturaram como Caçadores de recompensa *Boltrunian *Gamorrean *Gran *Grave Tusken *Humano *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Miraluka *Rodiano *Trandoshano *Twi'lek *Ugnaught Armas e Tecnologias *Pistola Bryar *Bowcaster *Rifle de Concussão *Blaster Rifle E-11 *Rifle Repetidor Imperial *Sabre de Luz *Detonador de Campo *Mina *Detonador térmico Veículos *Super Destróier Estelar **''Vengeance'' *''Moldy Crow'' *AT-AT *AT-ST *Caça estelar TIE/ln *Bombardeio Esrelar TIE/sa *Fragata de Escolta EF76 Nebulon-B *Lançadeira T-4a Classe Lambda *''Sulon Star'' Eventos Paralelos *Missão em Ruusan *Missão to Sulon *Segunda missão em Nar Shaddaa Localizações *Barons Hed *Nar Shaddaa *Ruusan **Vale dos Jedi *Sulon **Esrela de Sulon Organizações e Títulos *Império Galáctico **Commando Imperial **Oficial Imperial **Stormtrooper Miscelânea *Bacta *Força Créditos dos Filmes Voz e Dramatização *Jason Court—Kyle Katarn *Denny Delk—8t88-Picaroon C. Boodle *Bennet Guillory—Qu Rahn *Angela Harry—Jan Ors *Morgan Hunter—Maw *Roger Jackson—Greedo *Christopher Neame—Jerec *Rafer Weigel—Yun *Valerie Wildman—Sariss *Time Winters—Boc Aseca *Jacob Witkin—Morgan Katarn Direção e Roteirista *Diretor—Scott Ewers *Roteirista—Justin Chin =Poderes da Força= Em Jedi Knight, os poderes da Força foram só usados, mas como também ganharam nomes e divisões (poderes neutros, do lado da luz e do lado negro) Poderes Neutros *Salto da Força *Velocidade de Força *Empuxo da Força *Visão da Força Poderes do lado da Luz *Cura da Força *Persuasão da Força *Cegueira da Força *Absorção da Força *Proteção da Força Poderes do lado Negro *Arremeso da Força *Sufocamento *Raios da Força *Destruição da Força *Olhar Fatal da Força =Nos bastidores= Final alternativo Se o jogador escolher o caminho do Lado negro da Força, Kyle Katarn mata Jan Ors como prova de todo o seu ódio e se torna um rival direto de Jerec pelo domínio do Vale dos Jedi. Kyle se vê dentro da Estrela de Sulon em queda, mas consegue fugir com sua Moldy Crow, igual ao que aconteceria se caso o jogador escolhesse o lado da Luz. O que muda é que dfesta vez a Moldy Crow não se choca no cânion. Ao invés de enfrentar Sariss, ele luta com Yun novamente, mas desta vez Kyle não o dexaria ecapar com vida. Após a luta, Kyle enfim busca a entrada do centro do Vale e derrota Boc e, na seqüência, mata Jerec, se tornando assim o novo Imperador do Império , com Sarris ao seu lado. Manual do jogo O manual, por sua vez, ganha destaque por possuir as descrições detalhadas dos enimgos de dos poderes da Força. Antes, era normal um manual de um jogo mostrar apenas um roteiro resumido do jogo mais as definições dos seus controles. Aspectos notáveis Na versão online, quando um jogador morria, suas munições e armas, que estão dentro de uma mochila,eram jogadas ao chão e permaneciam no mapa durante um bom tempo. Assim, o jogador que morria, poderia retomar as armas que perdeu, basta voltar ao lugar que anteriormente foi morto. Batalhas, mesmo com números necessários para ganhar baixos (por exemplo: 5 a 10 pontos) poderiam durar mais de uma hora, e de modo que,conforme o tempo vai passando, vai se tornando uma batalha cada vez mais intensa. Atitudes como estas separaram Jedi Knight dos outros da época, que visavam gráficos vibrantes e explosões barulhentas. A jogabilidade de Jedi Knight focava a velocidade, agilidade, mira e a habilidade de prever atitudes do oponente. on speed, agility, aim, and the ability to out-think opponents. Os mapas da versão multiplayer foram criados para que as armas nunca fossem um problema. Jedi Knight possui dois tipos de visão de jogo : primeira e terceira pessoa. Primeira pessoa permite um mira mais apurada, porém limita uma visão de jogo sobre o ambiente. Na terceira pessoa pode-se ver tudo que está acima e abaixo do jogador, sem precisar movimentar o mouse. Pode-se ver um horizonte maior, tendo assim uma maios pesperctiva daquilo que irá defrontar mais a frente. É, de longe, a melhor visão de jogo para duelos de sabre de luz (existe uma opção no jogo que permite a troca automática de visão quando a arma está em uso). Categoria:Jogos de Star Wars